All Because of One Friend
by animeandmonkeylover
Summary: Just a short one-shot I wrote in 6th grade. It's a slight SasuSaku kinda like a little crush sort of thing, I hope you like it :D Oh yeah and it's only rated T cuz of a little bit of cussing, just wanted to stay safe, you know? please read


Ok so this is my second story i've submitted here, YAY!!! I'm so proud of myself!

I'd never thought I'd be doing this, cuz I'm actually more fond of being a reader

than a writer but still, I DID IT!!! HELL YEAH, and those people said I'd never

amount to anything, Well WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW MOM!!! Jk

Anyway, I hope you like it :D

* * *

All Because of One Friend: A Slight SasuSaku One-shot

I have one green eye and one blue eye. The green eye sees truth, but the blue eye sees much, much more… Even when you're not around I can sense you. I know this may be frightening, but this is me. My blue eye has the ability of knowing; I can take one glance at you and feel as though I had known you my whole life. I don't really get along with people very much, it's because I'm different and they just don't understand me. They don't know what it feels like to be called a freak behind their backs. Even the few that don't think that way, I'm sure would ignore me for life if they knew the truth about these condemned eyes. I've had various people come up ad ask me about them, but all I do is look them straight in their eyes and lie. Not something extreme, I just tell them the same thing over and over again, "My mom has blue eyes and my dad has green eyes, it's just some genetic thing." They say it's pretty cool, but I know better than to believe what comes out from their lips. It's nothing more or less than a bunch of lies.

I don't really get what my purpose in life is… my parents died, so I really have no other reason or person to live for. I don't have many friends and I can't even accept myself. I don't really get why, but sometimes people envy my eyes for some unknown reason. These eyes aren't something to envy I've told myself over and over again. But I'll never understand their ways of thinking, so if I can't understand them, then I'll never be able to be friends with them

All my thoughts changed when I arrived to school one cool November morning. All of a sudden, some blonde girl rushed up to my side and started conversing with me. 'What the fuck? Who is she?' I thought to myself. She was acting as if we were best friends, then she stopped her verbal assault and asked a question, "So are we still on for the mall tomorrow?" I just stared at her as if she was crazy, but then I realized she didn't seem to be joking… I tried to ask her what she was blabbering on about and who the hell she was, but the only thing that seemed to come out of my mouth was a breathless, "…What?" She ogled at me for a few seconds before her face turned blank, and then she finally spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I just continued to look at her with a blank face of my own like she was some crazy psycho. Then she said, "Oh wait, is this because of what happened yesterday after school, or are you just get your monthly gift?" She asked with a glint in her striking blue eyes and a grin plastered on her face. 'Ugh… the more this blonde spoke the more I got confused… this definitely wasn't helping my oncoming head-ache, why wouldn't she just shut up!' She just kept going on and on about how bad my fall was and something about some mysterious guy- wait, what? "So then this hot cool looking guy ran into you, though I'm sure you probably didn't even notice how hot he was since you were too busy gazing at Gaara, but he was riding his board- oh yeah you skateboard too right?- anyway he just-"

So she did mention a guy and apparently that bastard just crashed into me and didn't even say sorry… stupid guys, they're all the same! Then I thought to myself, 'wow, where was my head when all this happened, how could I forget something like this?'

Finally I decided to ask, "So… who ran into me, and why can't I remember anything..? Oh yeah and who are you?"

My brain was beginning to throb viciously, I couldn't remember a god damned thing and it was starting to get on my nerves! Then suddenly she spoke up, interrupting my almost never ending train of thoughts.

"Well I'm not so sure who the guy was, I think he was new, but I think I have a pretty good idea of why you can't remember shit" After a few minutes passed, which was filled with Ino's- which I found out was the blonde's name- non-stop talking, I found out she was apparently my best friend. I had a hard time taking all of this in, but Ino said it would help get at least some of my memory back if I just tried to understand and accept my situation, even if I couldn't retain anything at the moment. The day was going by surprisingly fast except for the fact that I couldn't remember where half of my classes were which utterly sucked. Ino wasn't around to help me find them; she was already late for biology so I didn't want to bother her, my only option would be to wander around until they somehow miraculously appeared before me.

The funny part was that I always got lost the second I stepped out into the halls. I'm guessing I had an obviously misplaced look on my face, since an unknown person began to walk up to me. All of a sudden he tapped me on the shoulder and asked with a smirk on his face, "Are you by any chance, lost?" I blushed and slowly nodded in response. I quickly asked him if he could help me find my classes, he just said sure with a wide grin on his face. As we walked on to my next class, we started talking about random stuff and then he said, "By the way, my name's Sasuke, what's yours?" He was tall and had beautifully flawless porcelain skin. But I was too busy ogling at his complexion that I hadn't realized he'd asked a question. I quickly turned away with a clearing of my throat and asked, "Sorry could you repeat that?" After he repeated the question and I finally managed to suppress my blush and had finished gawking at him I responded, "My name's Sakura, and how come I haven't seen you around here before?" His face lit up as a smirk slid onto his beautiful face, which just made me nervous and made the blush I had fought to keep down come back, and this time with vengeance. I stared at him for a while, eyeing him discretely until he finally answered.

"To tell you the truth, we've kinda already met, although I wouldn't really call it a meeting but…I'm really sorry about what I did, it really was an accident. I just lost control of my board and then… sorry." I stopped and just stood there confused. Then I blurted out, "What?" Sasuke instantly came to a halt hearing my question. He was trying to maintain a smile on his face, but it wasn't working and I could tell that he was uncomfortable. Finally he dropped his smile and said, "Well yesterday, after school I sort of, well I ran into you while on my board and sent you crashing to the floor… I'm guessing I knocked you down pretty hard if you can't remember something like that," he said trying to smile, "but I really am sorry." As I looked at him I watched his face grow abnormally sorrow. I felt an awkward vibe coming on, so I started the conversation again. "Don't worry about it, no harm no foul," I said with a smirk of my own. I could tell he still felt guilty, but was trying to hide it. A couple of minutes passed and I made it to my next class, unfortunately for me, which was world history. I was passing the class, Sasuke had told me with one of his heart-warming grins, but man history sucked!!! I mean if I could I just wouldn't show up at all! But sadly for me, that wasn't an option. Forty-five long agonizing minutes later and school was finally over. There was Sasuke waiting for me just outside the door. He was staring at me with curiosity, and like he was on the verge of asking something. I looked down feeling a blush creep onto my face.

A few seconds later, I looked back up and he asked me, "So what's up with your eyes?" Damn… I knew this would be coming sooner or later. I felt like just ignoring it and pretending I hadn't heard him and somehow changing the subject, but then he'd probably bring it back up again. So I decided to get it over with, "Well the truth is, I don't know, I was born with this stupid, freakish eyes and… well I just don't know how I got them." My face darkened as I spoke. He acknowledged this and said, "Actually, I think they're pretty cool." My face lit up in an instant as Sasuke said this. But I just couldn't be so sure about what he'd said, so I looked at him with me green eye just to make sure. He'd been telling me the truth, well that was a first, I thought to myself as my smile spread form ear to ear. Next thing I knew he said, "I'd like it if we could be close friends…" I could tell he was nervous so I responded quickly, "Sure."

We'd been talking for a while since school was over; Ino noticed this and decided to leave us alone instead of walking home with me like we had initially planned. I was sort of glad she did though, this way I could spend some more time with Sasuke. I felt guilty for having made him worry, so I gave him a quick hug before I got ready to dash towards my house that was a fair distance away. He pulled me back and deepened the hug, then asked, "Would it be alright if I walked you home?" All I could do was smile; he obviously knew what that meant, so we started off. Finally, thirty minutes later as we arrived at my house, he decided to hug me goodbye. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to so I pulled back. Once I entered my house and he knew I was safe, he left. I quickly dashed into my room and thought to myself with a smile on my face. Well I guess life isn't all that bad. I was satisfied with the way my day had gone and knowing that I had my two best friends Sasuke and Ino with me made it all the better.

THE END

* * *

Ok so this was just a little one-shot I made in 6th grade...

It's pretty old, but I just was just like, "Well why not, it's

better than just having it crumpled up in a ball and thrown

somewhere on my bedroom floor." So... here it is... I hope

you guys like it... ^^


End file.
